Confidente
by sawfy31
Summary: Lena se sent trahie, elle est blessée au plus profond d'elle. Sa meilleure amie lui a menti toutes ces année sur sa véritable identité, sur quoi d'autre lui avait-elle menti ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, je vous présente ici un petit SuperCorp, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas évidement.

Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes qui peuvent se balader.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Bureau de L-Corp :

Cela faisait 3 semaines que Lena n'avait pas quitté les locaux de L-Corp, heureusement un espace de repos avec lit pour se reposer un peu était à sa disposition ainsi qu'une salle d'eau, attenante à son labo, qui lui permettait de se rafraîchir un peu.

Elle avait réussi à convaincre son ancienne amie d'enfance Andrea Rojas de venir s'installer à Nationale city. Le deal était simple, Lena se séparait de Catco et ses locaux pour que Andrea puisse y installé son entreprise. Andrea fournissait à Lena une paire de ses lentilles ainsi que l'accès au code source de sa technologie.

Elle travaillait tous les jours sur cette nouvelle technologie, ça lui permettait d'oublier pendant quelques heures ses sentiments qui l'a parcouraient.

« Miss Luthor, vous devrez faire une pause, je peux lancer une simulation relaxante si vous le souhaitez ?! « Fit une voix dans le laboratoire où se trouvait actuellement Lena.

« Merci Hope, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant, je suis si proche de mon but. » Répondit Lena en fixant l'hologramme sur son bureau.

« Si je me souviens bien, votre but était de créer une personne pour vous confier, en qui vous auriez confiance. » Dit Hope, et elle enchaina « Je déduis donc, que je ne suis pas votre but. »

« Je fais confiance à la technologie, pas aux gens. Plus Maintenant ! » Lança Lena énervée.

La fatigue accumulée l'a rendait fragile et elle avait tendance à s'emporter facilement.

Pas vraiment le comportement d'une LUTHOR, mais elle n'avait rien d'une Luthor mise à part ce nom qui lui collait à la peau.

Mais ça, personne ne le comprenait, elle avait beau organiser des galas caritatifs pour les enfants, faire des dons aux orphelinats de la ville, fournir à l'hôpital de la ville les fonds nécessaire pour soigner tous les patients comme il se doit, et collaborer régulièrement avec la justicière de National City, Supergirl. Les actes de son frère Lex et de sa mère Lillian passaient avant tout ça.

Quand elle avait reprit les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, elle savait que faire oublier ce que Lex avait fait subir à la ville allait être difficile, mais elle voulait relever ce défi car elle n'était pas comme eux. Lena avait à cœur de laver l'honneur de sa famille. Elle avait commencé avec le changement de nom, passait de Lex-Corp à L-Corp était un premier pas.

Mais il fallait beaucoup plus pour que son image et celle de l'entreprise s'améliore.

Qui ferrait affaire avec des terroristes, des tueurs d'aliens ?! Personne que Lena voulait fréquenter en tout cas.

La seule personne qui ne voyait pas la Luthor en elle, c'était Kara, sa meilleure amie.

Enfin ça c'était avant. Avant que Lena apprenne de la bouche de son frère sur lequel elle venait de tirer, que la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance, pour qui elle mettrait sa vie en danger était la super héroine de la ville, SUPERGIRL. Cette révélation l'avait touché au plus profond de son être, elle ne l'admettait pas mais son cœur s'était serrer dans sa poitrine et elle avait eu la sensation de perdre quelque chose en elle.

Elle n'avait pas vu Kara depuis pratiquement 1 mois, à chaque message de celle-ci, elle prétextait être sur un gros projet et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de temps libre.

Elle était elle même étonnée que cela marche aussi facilement, d'habitude Kara ne baissait pas les bras aussi facilement. Mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Elle avait autre chose à faire de plus important, elle avait besoin de trouver une solution à ses souffrances intérieures.

« Hope, peux-tu lancer les tests sur les inhibiteur cérébraux ?! » demanda Lena en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Ses yeux commençaient lentement à se fermer, elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil, pour une fois, elle écouta Hope et s'allongea sur le canapé. Le temps que les tests se fassent, elle pouvait se permettre de dormir un peu.

**Bip Bip Bip** Ce son résonna dans tout le laboratoire et réveilla Lena.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, sa fatigue commençait vraiment à l'affaiblir et son corps en souffrait. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle s'était accordées durant ces dernières semaines n'était pas vraiment suffisantes.

Lena ouvra les yeux avec difficulté, ils tombèrent directement sur l'écran posé sur le bureau face à elle.

« Enfin ! » souffla Lena en s'étirant dans le lit. « Hope, les tests sont-ils valides sur le sujet humain ? » questionna Lena.

« Le sujet ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais ses constantes sont bonnes. » Répondit l'IA.

Lena était resté enfermé bien trop longtemps, elle avait besoin de voir la lumière du jour ou sinon elle finirait par se transformer en vampire à force d'être dans ce labo. Elle passa rapidement par la salle d'eau pour se rendre un minimum présentable, après tout, elle était la CEO de L-Corp, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir et se montrer publiquement, dans l'état où elle se trouvait.

Quand son apparence fut satisfaisante, elle attrapa son sac à main et son manteau.

« Voulez-vous que je vous prévienne quand le sujet sera réveillé ? » demanda Hope.

« Tu connais déjà la réponse Hope, certes tu ne m'as toujours pas gagné aux échecs mais tu es une intelligence artificielle. Je veux recevoir les constantes du sujet sur mon téléphone ainsi que son état toutes les heures. » Répondit Lena en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Plutôt court je vous l'accorde, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, il arrive très vite. Promis


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord merci à SASHASTYME et Madoka ayu pour vos Reviews. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Il s'agit de ma première écriture, du coup je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques bonnes comme mauvaises.

J'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre précédent que l'histoire commence au début de la saison 5, Kara n'a pas encore révélé son identité à Lena.

Il est possible qu'il y est des incohérences entre mon histoire et les faits passés de la série, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'essayerai de corriger ça le plus vite possible.

L'identité du sujet ne va pas être révélé de suite, mais avez vous une idée ?

alors non, il ne s'agit pas de Eve ;-) sinon c'est trop facile.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous dit à la prochaine dans la semaine.

* * *

**** Chapitre 2 : ****

* * *

Quand Lena arriva au niveau de la porte vitrée de L-Corp, le soleil l'ébloui. Il fallut quelques minutes à ses yeux pour s'adapter à cette puissante lumière. Le ciel de National city était d'un bleu magnifique, les rayons du soleil sur sa peau clair la réchauffait, cette sensation lui avait manqué. Elle aimait travailler dans son labo pendant des heures sur les projets de L-Corp mais la lumière du soleil lui faisait du bien.

En général, quand elle passait autant de temps enfermée dans son labo, elle prenait un week-end de liberté et d'air frais au manoir des se situe dans la campagne de Nationale City, assez loin pour être au calme de cette ville mais pas trop loin pour retourner à ses obligations de CEO d'une grande entreprise nationale.

Ce manoir familiale où elle avait grandit, était le repère secret de Lex Luthor pendant ses sombres année, mais quand il a été arrêté, Lena a récupéré la propriété au détriment de sa mère.

Elle avait fait réaménagé les lieux, les affaires de sa famille avaient été stocké dans un des nombreux hangars des ne reste plus que quelques souvenirs de sa famille, quelques photos par-ci par-là de leurs meilleurs moments tous ensemble avant la mort de Lionel, le père de Lena et Lex.

Lena se sent bien dans ce lieu, elle est en paix avec elle même. Il lui permet d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec son frère à National City, il lui arrive même parfois d'oublier son nom entre ces murs. C'est le seul endroit où elle peut se permettre d'être faible, personne ici ne peut la juger, elle est seule. Sa mère n'étant plus là pour la descendre, lui rappeler qu'elle est la honte de la famille, qu'elle l'a déshonoré, comme elle lui dit à chaque fois qu'elles se voient.

Il y a aussi cet échiquier au milieu du salon dont Lena ne peut pas se séparer. Elle ne peut même pas le déplacer, il a une symbolique pour elle. Lena se souvient quand elle est arrivée dans la famille, c'est Lex qui lui a apprit à jouer mais il ne l'a pas pour autant laissé gagner. Si l'on peut appeler ça jouer. Son frére et elle étaient tout le temps en compétition. C'est Lillian qui avait installé ça entre eux, et aucun d'eux ne voulait décevoir la mère de famille. Alors ils passaient leur temps libre à s'affronter.

Lena se rappelle à chaque fois qu'elle voit cet objet, de toutes les choses gentilles que Lex lui a dit. C'est pratiquement les seuls moments où il s'est comporté comme un frère pour elle. Au début, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter dans la famille, il n'était plus fils unique, mais au fur et à mesure, un lien s'était formé entre eux.

Lien qui avait disparu quand Lex avait commençait à sombrer, Lena n'avait jamais comprit la colère qu'il avait pour SuperMan. Lena était incapable de finir comme lui, punir la ville entière et les être non-humains que son frère et sa mère voulaient supprimer. Elle ne devait surtout pas finir comme lui, sinon elle donnerait raison à Lillian.

Elle sait que c'est grâce à lui si maintenant, elle n'abandonne pas devant les obstacles qui se dressent devant elle, il lui a apprit à ne jamais baisser les bras et toujours se battre. Et elle se battrait pour ne pas avoir le même destin que lui, elle se battrait pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, sans blesser personne.

Un lac se trouve aux abords de la demeure, Lena aime y passer ses après midi avec un livre accompagné du silence de la nature.

Son travail à L-Corp ainsi que sa vie à Nationale City étaient plutôt bruyant et mouvementé. Entre les nombreuses réunions auquel elle devait participer, autant pour l'entreprise familiale que pour Catco, ainsi que ses déplacements dans toute la ville et le pays. Ses responsabilités en tant que CEO de L-Corp et propriétaire de Catco ne lui laissaient que très peu de temps libre.

Elle se voyait bien construire une famille dans ce lieu, partager des moments avec la personne qui partagerait sa vie quand elle sera enfin décidée de se poser et de s'occuper un peu plus de sa vie personnelle et un peu moins de ses affaires.

Sa vie sentimentale n'était pas vraiment au centre de ses préoccupations ses dernières années, elle avait eu quelques relations. La dernière en date était avec James, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils n'auraient pas de futur ensemble. Ils s'entendaient bien mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller là bas, elle avait juste envie de prendre l'air, et le grand parc à coté de son appartement ferait très bien l'affaire pour l'instant. En général le soir, il n'y avait pas grand monde alors ça lui suffirait sûrement pour se vider les pensées.

Son projet était sur le point de prendre une grande avancée si les résultats des derniers tests étaient positifs, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter la ville, même une seule journée. Elle avait un délai à respecter, dans une semaine son sujet devait se retrouver devant le public. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer, elle n'avait pas le droit tout simplement.

Elle aurait pu partir directement au manoir, et réaliser ses travaux là bas. Mais elle ne voulait pas emmener du travail dans ce lieux de paix. Et puis, personne ne pouvait la suspecter de quoi que ce soit quand elle travaillait dans son labo à L-Corp. Il n'était pas rare que Lena reste plusieurs jours enfermée dans ces locaux, c'était une bourreau du travail, elle faisait passer sa propre vie après son travail et ça, tout le monde le savait. Disparaître dans la campagne de la ville aurait attiré tous les regards et surtout celui de Kara. Ça, elle ne le voulait pas, elle savait qu'elle serait tranquille dans son labo.

Sa voiture se trouvait directement devant le bâtiment, son chauffeur se tenait au niveau de la portière arrière droite, qui était ouverte. Lena ne perdit pas de temps et s'engouffra dedans à l'abri des journalistes qui se trouvaient devant L-Corp.

Il faut dire qu'entre la mort de Lex Luthor et la vente de Catco, Lena n'avait pas fait de conférence de presse, ni même accepté la moindre minute aux journalistes de la ville et à Kara non plus. Autant dire que Lena était la spécialiste des apparitions public pour faire des discours, que ce soit pour annoncer des nouveautés à L-corp, défendre ses intérêts ou promouvoir la super héroïne de la ville.

Le silence radio dont elle avait fait preuve tout ce temps avait réveillé la curiosité des gens. Ils voulaient tous avoir l'exclusivité d'interviewer Lena Luthor. Alors ils attendaient depuis de nombreux jours devant les locaux pour avoir cette chance d'être les premiers.

Quand la porte se referma sur elle, Lena pensa à Kara. Tout ces journalistes savaient qu'elle était là depuis des jours, et même des semaines. Alors Kara devait également le savoir.

Savoir que sa meilleure amie, comme elle aimait l'appeler, était restée enfermé dans son laboratoire tout ce temps, mais malgré ça, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. Elle lui envoyé de simples messages mais ne cherchait pas à la voir. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé par rapport à Catco, le changement de propriétaire ne semblait pas l'affecter. Encore une fois, Kara montrait son vrai visage et Lena se détestait de l'avoir cru toutes ses années.

Lena ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Kara ou n'importe qui rentrer dans le labo où elle travaillait, son projet devait resté caché de tous et même de sa meilleure amie. Lana avait demandé à sa secrétaire ainsi qu'à la sécurité de L-Corp d'interdire l'accès du labo à tout le monde.

Elle se détestait de penser à Kara à ce moment encore une fois, elle était dans ses pensées tous les jours et ça malgré ses occupations. A chaque fois que Lena lançait une simulation, Kara apparaissait dans celle-ci.

Il y avait eu la simulation où Supergirl avait sauvé ces enfants d'un bus devenu fou dans les rues de la ville, le souvenir de la confrontation entre Kara et elle même troubla Lena. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une simple simulation, que rien n'était réel mais malgré tout, elle se sentait mal d'avoir frappé SuperGirl, d'avoir frappé Kara, sa meilleure amie, SA Kara. Dans la vie réelle, elle était incapable de lui faire du mal et ça, peut importe le mensonge de cette dernière.

Une idée lui était passé par la tête, un soir où elle attendait les résultats de son travail dans son labo.

Son plan devait se dérouler durant la remise de prix de Kara, où Lena devait faire le discours pour son amie devant les caméras de la ville. Elle avait alors imaginé révéler la véritable identité de SuperGirl à tout le monde en se servant des serveurs de Catco, Andrea lui aurait donné l'accès sans aucun problème contre un léger service.

Elle avait repensé à toutes les fois où Supergirl lui avait sauvé la vie, ainsi que celle de nombreux civils de la ville. Elle s'était souvenu que Kara avait fait passer la vie de tous les habitants de la ville avant son propre bonheur lors de l'invasion des Daxamites. Elle avait perdu Mon-El, la personne qui partageait sa vie pour celle des autres.

Elle avait aussi sauvé la vie de Lena un nombre incalculable de fois, que ce soit quand elle avait été attaqué par ces hommes dans son bureau et qu'elle avait chuté de son balcon. Ou la fois où elle était dans cet avion, SuperGirl avait refusé de l'abandonner, Kara ne l'avait pas laissé tombé. Il y en avait tant d'autres.

La ville avait besoin de sa Super, Lena avait besoin de SA Super. Elle ne pourrait pas faire ça, se mettre au niveau de son frère n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

La soirée devait avoir lieu dans une semaine et elle espérait pouvoir donner sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait trouvé la personne qui correspondait parfaitement pour ça. Mais son expérience devait marcher sinon c'est elle qui se retrouverait devant les journalistes. Mais surtout, c'est elle qui se retrouverait devant Kara, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'affronter.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle, surtout comment réagir si Kara lui révélé enfin la vérité.

Lena avait essayé plusieurs simulations, dans l'une d'entre elle, Kara lui révélait son identité avant le discours de Lena lors de la soirée de remise de prix. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de Kara, elle était pas capable de rester de marbre pendant tout le monologue de Kara. Des idées plutôt déplacées envers son amie lui étaient même passés par la tête, elle était revenue dans le monde réel rapidement après ça, totalement troublée par ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est cette simulation et son idée de révélé publiquement l'identité de SuperGirl, qui l'avait décidé à trouver un remplaçant.

Lena était perdue dans ses pensées, quand la portière s'ouvrit, elle sursauta.

Elle descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers son immeuble, le portier lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire que Lena lui rendit. Elle n'était même plus capable de dire si le sourire de cet homme était sincère ou non. Amical ou par frayeur de Lena. Elle ne savait pas.

Elle s'inséra dans l'ascenseur direction l'étage de son appartement.

Elle ne voulait pas se perdre encore une fois dans ses pensées, elle savait pertinemment que s'y elle le faisait, ses pensées finirait sur Kara.

Mais elle repartie, malgré elle dans ses pensées.

Après tous les mensonges qu'elle avait subit, que ce soit de sa famille, avec sa mère qui l'avait trahi à de nombreuses reprises. Ou sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était plus capable de voir la sincérité dans les gens. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à faire confiance, c'est pas pour rien que Kara était l'une de ses seule réelle amie dans la ville.

Elle le savait, elle le ressentait au fond d'elle, les personnes qui l'entouraient, étaient tous au courant pour Kara alias SuperGirl, l'héroine de Nationale City. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures suite à la révélation de son frère à réfléchir et faire des recherches sur eux.

En commençant par James Olsen, son ancien petit ami et accessoirement The Guardian, le bras droit de SuperGirl. Il lui avait révélé son identité lors de leur séparation. Mais elle se demandait souvent comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt, elle avait partagé son lit avec lui et elle avait été incapable de reconnaître son regard au travers de son casque. Elle rigola d'elle-même, une paire de lunettes et une coupe de cheveux avaient réussi à la tromper sur l'identité de sa meilleure amie, alors un casque pouvait tout lui cacher.

Nia Nal la dernière venue dans l'équipe de rédaction de Catco était aussi de la partie, elle se cachait sous les traits de DreamGirl. Lena avait été touché par son discours lors de l'interview qu'elle avait donné à Kara dans les locaux du journal.

J'onn J'onzz ancien directeur du D.E.O, Lena avait mit du temps à faire le lien entre lui et le dernier martien vert. Il veillait sur Kara et Alex comme si, il s'agissait de ses propres filles.

Alex Danvers connaissait bien évidement l'identité de SuperGirl, il n'agissait de sa propre sœur et elles travaillent ensemble au D.E.O. Elle ne savait pas si sa nouvelle petite amie, Kelly Olsen, la soeur de James connaissait la véritable identité de SuperGirl.

Même si, elle est persuadée, elle est la seule dans l'entourage de Kara à ne pas être au courant. Après tout, elle est une Luthor. Et on ne peut pas faire confiance à un Luthor, tout le monde le sait, surtout un Super.

Elle repensa a son frère qui lui avait fait cette révélation, s'il connaissait la véritable identité de SuperGirl alors Lena mettrait sa main a couper que sa mère était également au courant. Pour toutes les fois où Lillian et la Super se sont affrontées, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer qui elle était réellement. Lena rigola nerveusement, sa mère connaissait l'identité de la Super et elle devait bien rire de voir sa fille être amie avec l'ennemie numéro un des Luthor.

Quand l'ascenseur arriva à destination, le son de ce dernier fut sursauter Lena. Elle s'en voulait encore une fois, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que Kara, même le temps de monter les quelques étages qui séparer le rez de chaussé de son appartement.

Elle se dirigea vers sa porte, sur laquelle était collé un post-it.

Ce message n'avait pas besoin de signature, elle savait de qui il provenait.

Elle lutta contre son propre corps mais un léger sourire s'afficha, malgré elle, sur ses lèvres à la lecture,

« Ma meilleure amie me manque ».

* * *

**** Fin chapitre 2 ****


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, et voilà la suite de mon histoire.

Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir posté avant, j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels. Pour la peine, j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents.

Bref, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite de ce chapitre, mais une chose est sûr, je continue d'écrire.

Merci pour vos reviews, quelques précisions pour comprendre toute l'histoire :

SASHASTYME :

Alors oui, il y aura deux autres points de vue dans les prochains chapitres, celui de Kara bien entendu qui arrivera rapidement mais aussi celui du Sujet test de Lena. Mais l'histoire restera centrée sur Lena.

Madoka ayu :

Je n'ai peut être pas été assez précise et je m'en excuse. En gros, c'est ma saison 5 à moi. L'histoire reprend juste après la soirée jeu du dernier épisode de la saison 4 ;-)

Wave :

Oui il y a aura une suite ;-) Lena est tiraillait entre ses sentiments et la douleur de ce mensonge.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**** Chapitre 3 ****

Les échanges avec Kara ces dernières semaines étaient plutôt rares, de simples messages qu'on enverrait à une amie pour savoir si elle va bien mais rien de plus , alors voir ce mot que Kara lui avait laissé sur sa porte l'a surprit.

Elle passa plusieurs secondes, voir minutes devant sa porte, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Kara avait dût laisser ce mot récemment, sinon le gardien de l'immeuble aurait prévenu Lena qu'une personne lui avait laissé un message. C'était lui qui s'occupait de récupérer son courrier et de le déposer dans son appartement directement. Il s'occupait également des plantes de Lena quand celle-ci s'absentait quelques jours. Il aurait vu ce mot sur la porte et aurait prévenu la brune, mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cette information. Encore hier, elle avait reçu un message de ce dernier, qui lui signalait qu'il avait déposé son courrier dans sa cuisine.

A cette pensée, le corps de Lena se mit a frissonner. Elle avait loupé Kara de peu, elle le savait. La blonde avait dût voir dans les journaux télévisés, ou apprendre de ses collègues journalistes que Lena était enfin sortie de L-corp._ " ___Elle était peut être devant le bâtiment quand je suis sortie "__ pensa Lena avec un léger sourire. Elle lui en voulait terriblement pour son mensonge, mais elle lui manquait plus que tout, alors savoir que la super s'était trouvée devant sa porte, à sa place, peu de temps avant elle, lui remontait le moral.

Lena se décida enfin à rentrer dans son appartement, posant son sac a main sur le meuble qui se trouvait à l'entrée et sa veste sur le porte manteau juste à coté. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où se reflétait la lumière du soleil, qui entrait dans son appartement grâce aux grandes baies vitrées.

Elle déposa le mot laissait par Kara sur l'îlot central au coté de la grande pile de courrier.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un des meubles haut et sorti un verre. Elle n'avait pas touché une goutte d'alcool pendant qu'elle était dans son labo, alors un petit verre de whisky ne lui ferrait pas de mal. Elle aimait se servir un petit verre le soir en rentrant du travail, elle n'était pas alcoolique loin de là, elle appréciait juste l'arôme de cet alcool qu'elle faisait spécialement parvenir d'Irlande, son pays natal. Ça lui rappelait son enfance, ou plutôt ses 4 premières années avec sa mère, avant que celle-ci ne décède, et qu'elle dût rejoindre la famille Luthor.

Parfois, elle se demande ce qu'aurait pût être sa vie si sa mère était toujours en vie. Serait-elle devenue la femme d'affaire qu'elle est maintenant ?! Ou serait-elle restée en Irlande a travailler comme simple serveuse ou elle ne sait quel métier. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le monde du travail mise à par le monde des affaires et L-Corp. Elle savait très bien que dans son malheur, elle avait été chanceuse d'être recueilli par Lionel Luthor et sa femme. Elle s'était battue pendant toute sa scolarité pour mériter sa classe. Le nom des Luthor lui servait sur un plateau d'argent une vie de luxe, de renommé, mais elle s'était refusée de seulement profiter de ce que cette famille pouvait lui offrir. Elle voulait mériter son dût, prouver qu'elle n'était pas une simple héritière d'un nom mais qu'elle avait l'intelligence et les capacités pour aller plus loin. Sa vie aurait put être totalement différente dans son pays natal, elle n'aurait peut être pas fait de longs études. Elle n'aurait pas rencontrer ses amis ou plutôt ses anciens amis, très peu de personne ne l'avait pas trahi dans son entourage. Est-ce que ça venait de son nom de famille, est-ce que ça donnait le droit aux personnes de la manipuler et de lui mentir. Si elle avait prit le nom de sa mère et non celui de son père, est-ce que les gens lui aurait fait confiance ou est-ce que c'était dans la nature humaine de trahir et faire souffrir les personnes qui nous font confiance. Elle n'aurait pas rencontrer non plus la personne qui occupe ses pensées à longueur de journée. Lena était incapable de savoir si sa rencontre avec Kara Danvers était une bonne chose ou non pour elle. Si elle ne l'avait jamais connu, elle n'aurait pas souffert d'une trahison de plus, de mensonge d'une personne à qui elle tenait. Mais en même temps, si elle ne l'avait pas connu, qui aurait pu lui donner autant le sourire et la joie de vivre que la blonde. Qui lui aurait fait ressentir ce qu'elle ressent quand elle se trouve aux coté de Kara. La vie de Lena était remplit de questions, auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponse.

Elle se servi un verre et se dirigea vers son balcon. Son canapé et son lit lui donnaient envie de se coucher mais elle avait passé assez de temps enfermé pour ne pas profiter un peu de l'extérieur, elle ferait une sieste toute à l'heure avant d'aller au parc.

Elle passa plusieurs minutes accoudé à la rambarde en regardant la ville. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait au alentour. Elle entendait les klaxons des voitures dans les rues, il y avait toujours du monde sur les routes de National City.

En ce mardi après midi, l'air y était doux, un léger vent frais fit frissonner Lena qui attrapa un plaid posé sur la chaise à coté d'elle. En le mettant sur ses épaules, la brune senti une léger odeur fruité, ce plaid, ce n'était pas le sien. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu arriver là, elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déposé sur cette chaise et encore moins de l'avoir prit chez elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce tissu, c'était chez Kara... C'était même le plaid préféré de la blonde, elle passait ses soirées sous ce plaid. Alors comment avait-il atterri ici, se demanda Lena.

Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, elle avait déjà assez de questions en tête pour ne pas en rajouter d'autres, et resserra le plaid autour de son corps. Elle ne savait pas si c'etait l'odeur du plaid, de savoir que Kara se blottissait dans celui-ci ou le fait qu'il soit doux et chaud. Mais Lena se senti apaisé, le poids de son existence qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, la ville qui l'entourait, les mensonges, sa famille, tout disparu l'espace d'un instant.

Moment qui fut de courte durée quand elle entendit au loin, une sirène de pompier se dirigeant vers le nord de la ville où on pouvait distinguées une épaisse fumée s'échapper d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages. "_La ville ne peut pas vivre une seule journée sans problème"_, pensa Lena. Il y avait toujours quelque chose, un incendie accidentel ou bien souvent criminel, une course poursuite sur les grandes artères de la ville entre les policiers et des personnes mal intentionnées, un braquage, une prise d'otage. Quand ces événements n'était pas produits par des personnes humaines, c'était les extraterrestre qui se mettaient à semer la terreur en ville. La ville était animé mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, heureusement pour les habitants une personne veiller sur eux, SuperGirl.

L'explosion du bâtiment qui était en feu sorti Lena de ses pensées, elle senti le souffre de l'explosion jusque sur sa peau de son visage. Des alarmes se déclenchèrent un peu partout autour d'elle, elle entendait les gens dans la rue crier de panique.

Elle tourna la tête à l'opposé de son balcon, de son appartement elle avait une vue dégagé sur les locaux du DEO. Et en quelques secondes, qui lui paru durer une éternité, elle l'aperçu.

Elle était sur le point de partir du balcon du DEO, en direction de l'accident qui plongeait la ville dans la terreur. Mais son regard attrapa les yeux verts d'une brune. Elle resta là quelques secondes, comme si le temps c'était arrêté entre elle et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre autour d'elles. Elle remarqua le plaid autour du corps de Lena. Elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps dans cette situation, à échanger silencieusement avec Lena, faire comprendre à la brune qui elle était vraiment mais sa sœur l'a fit redescendre sur terre aussi rapidement qu'elle n'en était parti.

**« Supergirl, les pompiers nous informes que cinq civils se trouvaient sur place au moment de l'explosion ainsi que deux de leurs hommes. Alors fonce et sors les de là en vie ! »** Cria Alex dans l'oreillette de Supergirl.

Le contact visuel entre les deux femmes se coupa pour le plus grand malheur de Lena, cet échange avec la blonde serra le cœur de la brune.

Lena bu d'un coup sec le reste de son verre. Elle senti le liquide réchauffer son corps. Elle se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur, elle ne voulait pas se mettre devant la télé, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir sur toutes les chaînes, l'explosion de cet immeuble. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se changer un peu les idées et de dormir un peu aussi.

…

…

...

Après s'être reposée pendant quelques heures dans son appartement, Lena était décidé à aller au parc, elle avait besoin d'air frais et surtout de réfléchir.

La nuit commençait a tomber sur National City, l'air était beaucoup plus frais que quelques heures plus tôt. En descendant de son appartement, Lena repensa à la horde de journalistes devant L-Corp quand elle avait quitté ses locaux. Elle préféra emprunter la porte arrière de l'immeuble qui donnait sur une petite ruée mal éclairée. C'est emmitouflé dans une veste en laine plutôt chaude et un bonnet visé sur le sommet de sa tête que Lena se dirigea vers le parc. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attirer les regards sur elle, elle devait se faire discrète si elle voulait passer un moment seule dans le parc.

Le parc n'était pas très loin de son appartement, il ne lui fallut que dix minutes de marche pour atteindre le grand portail en fer qui signalait l'entrée du lieux.

Lena marcha quelques minutes dans le parc, jusqu'à arriver devant le lac. Le spectacle devant elle était fascinant, à la tombé de la nuit les lumières des immeubles de la ville se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau, alors que le jour on pouvait contempler la surface étincelante du lac. Un ponton en bois se trouvait un peu plus loin, de petites embarcations y étaient accrochées. Les week-end, le parc était remplit de famille et de jeunes étudiantes de l'université de National City. Quand la température était élevée, il n'était pas rare de voir des parents dans ces embarcations pendant que leurs enfants s'amusaient dans l'eau.

Lena était fasciné par le paysage qui se dessiné devant elle, elle avait l'impression de faire corps avec la nature et d'oublier tous ses problèmes. Comme une page blanche sur laquelle elle pouvait écrire son avenir, et changer ce qu'il n'allait pas dans sa vie. Le sentiment qu'elle ressentait à l'instant, était le même que celui qu'elle éprouvait quand elle était au manoir des Luthor, au bord du lac. A croire que les lacs avaient un effet reposant et ressourçant sur elle.

Après avoir fait un premier tour du lac, Lena se dirigea vers un banc au pied d'un grand arbre centenaire. Une petite pause après cette longue marche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle ressentait la fatigue des derniers jours, malgré les deux siestes qu'elle s'était accordée aujourd'hui, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui serait que bénéfique.

En s'asseyant sur le banc, Lena sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Elle n'avait pas reçu d'alerte du laboratoire, « _le sujet doit encore être plongé dans le coma »_ pensa t-elle. La plus jeune des Luthor lança l'application qui lui permettait de connaître en temps réel les constantes de son expérience. Elles étaient plutôt bonne mais Lena avait raison, il était encore dans un profond coma. Lena allait pouvoir passer cette nuit dans son appartement et surtout dans un lit extrêmement confortable. Non pas que celui du labo ne l'était pas mais entre dormir dans un lit moelleux au milieu d'une chambre silencieuse ou alors dormir dans un lit qui se situe dans un labo entouré de machine plus ou moins bruyante, le choix était vite fait pour Lena.

Après avoir fait les vérifications qu'elle devait faire, Lena sortie de la poche droite de sa veste une paire écouteurs. Elle brancha le câble a son téléphone, installa les écouteurs dans ses deux oreilles et lança une playlist sur son téléphone.

En la voyant, le regard dirigé vers le lac face à elle, on pourrait croire qu'elle observe la nature qui s'offre à elle. C'est ce que la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à coté d'elle pensait en tout cas, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux écouteurs que la brune avait dans les oreilles et elle commença a parler.

**«Comment se passe ce retour à la civilisation ? »** questionna la personne assise aux cotés de Lena.

Mais cette question resta sans réponse. Surprise par ce silence non habituelle, elle tourna la tête vers la brune et aperçu la raison de son mutisme, des écouteurs. Elle n'avait même pas réagit à son arrivée, le corps de Lena était bien là mais son esprit et ses pensées flottaient au dessus du lac.

Il n'était pas rare que des personnes âgées viennent s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur les bancs du parc. En général, elle apprécié leur compagnie, elle échangeait avec eux à propos de sujet divers et variés. Parfois, il lui arrivé même, malgré elle, de tomber sur des partisans de son frère, ils avaient subit l'arrivée sur terre des aliens comme une attaque. Elle ne relevait pas leur commentaires plutôt déplacé en sa faveur, elle qui avait des idées totalement opposées à celles de Lex. Son travaille avec Supergirl n'était pas passé inaperçu, la fois où la blonde l'avait sauvé de l'attaque de drone, leurs noms avaient été pour la première fois associé. Les médias c'était régalé, ne manquant pas de créativité pour le meilleur titre « _Une Super qui sauve la vie d'une Luthor_ », « _Une Luthor et une Super_ ». Quand elle les entendaient parler, elle avait l'impression d'entendre sa mère, « _Tu es la honte de la famille_ ».

Cette fois-ci, elle décida de ne pas prêter attention à la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à coté d'elle, elle voulait juste être seule. « _Si je ne réagis pas, et ne réponds pas à cette personne, elle partira d'elle même » _pensa Lena.

Elle se sentait bien dans ce parc. Mais elle savait que quand elle rentrerait, elle se retrouverait terriblement seule dans son grand appartement.

Comme depuis le début de la journée, elle se perdit dans ses pensées, « _centrée sur Kara pour changer_ » rigola intérieurement Lena.

Elle aimerait que les choses redevienne comme avant. Avant qu'elle ne découvre le secret de sa meilleure amie, avant d'apprendre que la personne à qui elle tenait le plus au monde ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui parler de tout, y comprit sa double identité. Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un sombre cauchemar. Elle aimerait ouvrir les yeux, se réveiller dans son lit en charmante compagnie, et commençait une nouvelle journée dans sa vie tout à fait normal, loin de tout mensonge.

Elle se souvient des longues soirées films qu'elles avaient passés toutes les deux ensembles. A chaque fois, ces soirée avait lieu à l'appartement de Kara. Lena s'y sentait étrangement à sa place, elle avait ses habitudes chez la blonde, elle pourrait même vous dire où chaque objet se trouve, elle le connaissait mieux que son propre appartement.

Elle aimait passer ces soirées avec Kara. Devant des films d'horreur, la réaction de la blonde à chaque fois qu'une scène flippante avait lieu, la faisait sourire. Dans ces moments là, Kara se cachait derrière son plaid préféré et se collé contre le flanc gauche de Lena. La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler à chaque fois, elle trouvait ça tellement enfantin et mignon en même temps. Mais les moments que Lena préféré, c'était quand elles regardaient des films à l'eau de rose, ou des films avec des scènes plutôt osées. Elle aimait observer la bonde, ses joues prenaient une teinte rosé, elle jouait nerveusement avec ses lunettes et elle se pinçait légèrement, mais assez pour que Lena puisse le relevé, sa lèvre inférieur. Était-elle mal à l'aise devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elles, comme une forme de timidité. Kara Danvers était-elle pudique quand il s'agissait de relation plus qu'amicale entre deux personnes. Ou alors, éprouvait-elle comme Lena, une attirance pour la personne assise juste à coté d'elle. Ces questions restait toujours sans réponse pour Lena.

Il lui arrivait parfois, quand les soirées films s'éternisaient et qu'elles partaient dans de longues discussions, de dormir sur place. Le canapé était plutôt confortable, même si parfois elle avait qu'une envie, s'était de rejoindre Kara dans son lit. A son plus grand étonnement, plusieurs fois la blonde lui avait proposé de la rejoindre et de dormir avec elle dans son lit, que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Après tout, « _les meilleures amies partagent tout _», c'était les mots de Kara. « _Meilleures amies_ » Lena souriait a chaque fois que Kara employait ces mots, mais ils lui faisaient plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Parfois, Lena se demandait même si Kara ne venait pas d'une autre planète pour ne pas voir les regards qu'elle lui lançait. Il y avait les regards remplit d'envie que le brune lui envoyaient quand leurs yeux se croisaient, les câlins où Lena avait du mal à se décoller de Kara. La fois où elle avait fait envoyer des fleurs pour le bureau de Kara. Elle avait acheté Catco pour elle, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Elle était prête à tout pour elle. Mais ça, c'était avant, maintenant elle se sentait brisée de l'intérieur.

Elle avait fait l'erreur de laisser rentrer une nouvelle personne dans sa vie, plus précisément dans son cœur. Son passé lui avait apprit à se méfier des gens, et à ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Mais quand Kara était entrée dans sa vie, tous les murs qu'elle avait construits autour d'elle pour se protéger, s'étaient effondrés. Le premier jour où elle avait croisé le regard de le blonde dans son bureau accompagné de Clark Kent, Lena était tombé pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti des sentiments aussi fort que ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour Kara. Elle avait mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour la plus jeune des Danvers.

Lena se demandait comment allait la blonde, pourquoi elle avait laissé ce post-it sur sa porte. Un simple message de sa part suffisait, même si Lena n'aurait encore une fois pas répondu ou changé de sujet. Est-ce qu'elle se doutait que Lena était au courant pour son secret. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne s'était pas déplacé jusqu'à son lieu de travail de la brune, peut-être qu'elle craignait la réaction de Lena par rapport à son mensonge qui durée depuis longtemps maintenant. Lena essayait de comprendre cette absence, cette distance entre elles. Même si elle en était elle même, en quelque sorte, responsable.

À cette pensée, Lena repensa à son long moment enfermé dans son labo. Après avoir vendu Catco à son amie, elle avait demandé à son assistante de lui faire parvenir le premier numéro du journal. Dans les premières pages, les nouveautés du journal était notés. Une page entière était dédié à Andrea Rojas, sa nouvelle acquisition et son entreprise «Obsidian North». En feuilletant le magazine, Lena était tombée sur un article plutôt intéressant sur des disparitions d'individus dans la ville, le nom de l'auteur l'avait fait sourire. Car même sans le lire, elle savait qui l'avait écrit, elle reconnaissait la façon et la manière d'écrire. Après tous les articles écrit par la blonde que Lena avait lu, elle s'était promis de tous les lire quand Kara était venue la voir dans son bureau pour lui dire qu'elle avait décidé sous ses conseilles de devenir reporter, elle pouvait reconnaître son empreinte. Mais son nom n'était pas le seul, un autre était apposé au coté du sien, un certain William Dey.

Lena n'avait jamais entendu parlait de cet homme du temps qu'elle était aux commandes de Catco. Était-il nouveau au journal, qui l'avait recommandé pour ce travail. Était-il proche de Kara, assez pour lui faire oublier l'existence de sa meilleure amie. Tant de questions, qui avaient poussé Lena a faire des recherches sur cet homme. Il venait d'arriver à National City, il avait pas mal voyagé pour son travail. Son parcours était plutôt intéressant, il avait été reporter pour The Times, Le Monde et The Mail. Mais que venait-il faire à National City, et pourquoi être rentrer chez Catco Worldwide Media.

Et si tout ça n'avait rien avoir avec elle, et si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la vie de Kara qui lui occupait tout son temps libre. Lena n'était pas la seule personne dans l'entourage de la blonde, peut-être que Kara avait réussi à tourner la page par rapport à Mon-El, et ce n'était définitivement pas avec elle.

En y repensant, Lena senti son cœur se briser encore une fois. Et si c'était avec ce William que Kara passait tout son temps. Elle les imaginait tous les deux chez Kara, tous les deux ensemble serrés l'un contre l'autre sous le plaid de Kara, pour une soirée films. Il ne dormait pas sur son canapé, le lit de Kara était également le sien. Lena savait très bien que penser à ça, l'a blesserai au plus haut point, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle était jalouse.

Oui, elle était extrêmement jalouse de cet homme. Il n'y avait peut être rien entre eux mais Lena pensait au pire, à la place qu'il avait peut être prit dans le cœur de Kara. Place qui devait être celle de Lena si tout s'était bien passé, mais encore une fois, Lena repensa à la trahison de la blonde.

Lena senti le banc légèrement bougé, ça eu pour effet de la sortir de ses pensées et de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'endroit où elle était, le parc. La personne qui s'était assise à coté d'elle était enfin parti, combien de temps était-elle resté là, Lena ne le savait pas, elle perdait la notion du temps quand elle s'évadait dans ses pensées. Elle se décida finalement à tourner la tête sur sa droite en direction de la place désormais vide, il n'y avait plus personne. Le regard de Lena fut attirer vers le bas, là, sur le banc, était déposé un post-it sur lequel était écrit un message. Le même post-it et son écriture.

_« Le vert manque au bleu »_

Kara...

Kara était là.

Lena se leva du banc précipitamment, faisant tomber son téléphone et ses écouteurs parterre. Elle regarda autour d'elle. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus que quelques personnes dans le parc, un groupe de jeune était installé un peu plus loin autour d'une table de pique-nique, guitares et bières à la main. Un couple était tranquillement installé dans l'herbe de l'autre coté du lac, mais la Super n'était déjà plus là.

Elle ne l'avait même pas vu, elle avait senti ce banc bouger, mais elle n'y avait pas apporté grande importance. Elle sent voulait, certes elle était blessée mais ses sentiments envers Kara étaient beaucoup plus importants.

Lena se posa plein de question à propos de la blonde. Pourquoi lui avait-elle laissé ce message, elle aurait pu simplement attirer son attention. Et si elle avait essayé mais que Lena ne lui avait pas répondu. Ses pensées l'avait attiré tellement loin de la réalité, qu'elle n'avait pas vu que Kara était là à coté d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait croisé le regard de SuperGirl, et maintenant, la blonde lui laissait ce message. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer un message, les échanges de regards entre les deux étaient tellement fascinant pour Lena, elle pourrait se perdre dans les yeux de Kara, elle devait se retenir de ne pas craquer et de ne pas tomber dans cet océan qui lui était offert dans ces moments là.

Lena pensa à deux solutions, soit Kara essayait de lui faire comprendre que c'était elle que Lena avait vu dans l'après-midi et elle espérait au fond d'elle que ce soit la véritable raison pour que Kara lui laisse ce message, une sorte d'aveu de sa double identité. Même si la deuxième solution était plutôt plaisante pensa t-elle, Kara essayait par le biais de ses messages de draguer Lena.

Elle avait besoin de réponse à ses questions, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne se sentait pas d'envoyer un message à Kara _«___ Hey, comment vas-tu ? J'ai besoin de te parler à propos de tes post-it et du fait, au passage, que tu mets caché pendant nos 3 ans d'amitié ta véritable identité Kara Danvers, ou plutôt Kara de Krypton ou SuperGirl. J'attends ton message. Bisous ___»_. L'idée du message fit rire Lena. Elle aurait tout donné pour envoyer ce message et voir la tête de Kara à la réception.

Après ce petit moment d'émotion, Lena se décida à rentrer chez elle. Il était tard et elle avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça lui serait bénéfique autant physiquement que mentalement.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du parc, et parcouru les quelques mètres qui l'a séparés de son immeuble. Après quelques minutes, elle arriva dans la rue de son appartement, ne voyant personne devant, elle emprunta la porte principal. Le portier lui ouvrit la porte avec le même sourire qu'il avait quand elle était rentrée quelques heures auparavant. Lena lui répondit de son plus beau sourire et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre son étage. Elle se dirigea vers son appartement et ouvrit la porte. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, elle déposa ses affaires à l'entrée en prenant soin de sortir de la poche gauche de sa veste, le mot de Kara. Elle le lut une dernière fois, et nota quelque chose dessus, avant de le déposer à coté du premier sur l'îlot. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son téléphone pour voir si il y avait des nouvelles de son expérience, mais comme elle s'en doutait, rien n'avait changé. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

La porte de la chambre de Lena se ferma juste derrière elle. Et quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière qui émanait de cette pièce, s'éteignit.

...

...

...

La blonde qui se trouvait quelques mètres au dessus de l'immeuble de Lena, se posa discrètement sur son balcon. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les deux messages qu'elle avait laissé. Mais sur le deuxième, quelque chose avait était rajouté, elle utilisa sa supervision pour le lire _« Le vert se perd dans le bleu »._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça réchauffe mon petit cœur qui souffre en regardant les épisodes de la saison 5 ^^

Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite (qui est en court d'écriture).


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voilà la suite;-)

Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews.

Cette fois-ci, nous ne sommes pas avec Lena ;-) je vous laissez découvrir.

Réponses aux reviews:

Wave: Ah Ah t'as de sacrée théories ;-) désolé de te dire que tu ne va pas savoir ce qu'elle fabrique dans ce chapitre ^^

SASHASTYME: J'ai mis du temps à publier désolé ;-) Mais non faut pas avoir peur, comme le dit Miss McGrath "Lena is still a very good person".

Madoka ayu: L'attente a été longue désolé ;-) si Lena avait vu Kara peut-être que ça aurait tout changé, comme peut-être pas. On les connait ces deux là, incapable de voir ce qu'il se passe entre elles ^^. Ah ah et non se n'est pas Sam qui est enfermé dans le labo. Faut chercher encore ^^

* * *

****Chapitre 4 :****

Le lendemain matin au DEO,

La directrice discutait avec J'onn de sa relation avec Kelly. Alex se sentait tellement bien avec elle, elle avait peut-être enfin trouvé son âme sœur, la personne avec qui elle pourrait avoir un avenir et qui sait, une famille. Mais les disparitions qui avaient lieux dans la ville depuis 2 semaines commençaient à la rendre à cran. Elle avait peur de perdre Kelly alors qu'elles sortaient tout juste ensemble.

Un débriefe de l'événement de la veille allait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. Les circonstances de l'accident laissaient penser à une attaque mais de qui, ça ils ne le savaient pas.

Le dernier ennemi qu'ils avaient affrontés, c'était Lex Luthor. Mais ce dernier n'était plus en vie, Supergirl avait réussi à le battre dans les airs. Lex dans son exo-squelette, s'était écrasé dans les terres d'une vieille ferme aux abords de la ville. Alex avait envoyé une équipe d'agent sur place pour récupérer le corps, mais ils n'avaient trouvés que les débris de l'armure de Lex. Alex et J'onn en avaient déduit que son corps avait entièrement disparu dans l'explosion, lors du choc de l'exo-squelette contre le sol.

Il ne manquait que l'héroïne de la ville et ils pourraient enfin commencer cette réunion improvisée. Alex n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa sœur depuis la veille, elle était passée chez Kara le soir en rentrant mais s'était retrouvée devant une porte fermé et visiblement sa sœur n'était pas là. Alex lui avait envoyé un message au réveil pour lui demander de venir au DEO à 9h pour qu'ils débriefent de l'incident de la veille. « **_Je serais là _**», voilà les seules nouvelles que Alex avait de sa sœur.

...

…

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kara arriva par la voie des airs. Elle avait besoin de parler avec sa sœur, les événements de la veille l'avaient empêchés de dormir. Elle repensait à l'échange de regard qu'elle avait eu avec Lena, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce moment de flottement entre elles. Elle devait prévenir sa sœur de son plan pour dire la vérité à Lena.

-** Supergirl enfin là, nous allons pouvoir commence.** S'exclama J'onn en voyant Kara arriver sur le balcon du DEO.

\- **J'onn, Alex.** Salua Kara en s'avançant en direction de sa sœur et de son ami.

\- **Alex, est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes s'il te plaît ?** Demanda la blonde à sa sœur.

\- **Tout va bien Kara ?** Demanda inquiète Alex à sa petite sœur, en adressant un sourire à J'onn et s'éloignant de la table centrale du poste de commandes.

Leur petite réunion allait devoir attendre un petit peu.

-** J'ai vu Lena hier, elle est sorti de son labo. **Répondit rapidement Kara.

\- **Mademoiselle Luthor s'est enfin décidée à sortir de sa cachette ?! **Questionna Alex en mettant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

\- **Arrête Alex, elle ne se cachait pas. Elle doit travailler sur un nouveau projet très prenant. **Répondit Kara en prenant la défense de Lena, comme à chaque fois où Alex lançait des attaques sur les actes de Lena.

\- **Je rigole Kara**, répondit Alex avec un léger sourire. **Comment va t-elle ? **Reprit-elle.

\- **Je ne sais pas trop, je l'ai aperçue sur son balcon en début d'après midi au moment de partir.**

\- **Ah c'est donc pour ça que tu n'es pas parti directement. **Fit Alex avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Alex arrête !** pleurnicha légèrement Kara.

\- **Quoi c'est vrai, des vies étaient en jeu Supergirl !** Répondit Alex en insistant bien, sur le nom de la super héroïne.

\- **Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien, voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas parti immédiatement. Je m'inquiète pour elle. **Avoua Kara à sa sœur.

\- **Tu as été la voir ?** La questionna Alex.

-** Je me suis rendu chez elle dans la soirée. La pauvre, elle vient de perdre son frère...**

\- **Son ignoble frère tu veux dire.** La coupa Alex.

-** Il a beau avoir fait des actes horribles, c'est à ma propre famille qu'il s'en est prit je te rappelle! Cela reste malgré tout son frère.** Répondit Kara.

\- **Hé, je suis aussi ta famille, hein ?! Ne l'oublie jamais! **Lui répondit Alex en l'enlaçant.

\- **Je sais, tu es ma sœur. Et je ne l'oublierai jamais ne t'en fait pas. Même si des fois.. **Répondit Kara avec un grand sourire, étreignant sa sœur un peu plus fort.

\- **Des fois quoi ?! **Interrogea Alex en essayant de se dégager des bras de sa sœur, mais celle-ci utilisa sa force pour la retenir.

\- **Non rien,** répondit Kara avec un grand sourire sur le visage en lâchant finalement sa sœur.

\- **Sœur indigne !** Fit Alex, elle savait très bien que sa sœur la taquinait. **Sinon, t'as pu voir Lena chez elle? **Reprit Alex.

-** Ah oui, Lena. Devant son immeuble, il y avait une horde de journalistes qui était planté là, à l'attendre, pour avoir le plaisir de décrocher sa première interview depuis la disparition de Lex.**

**\- T'as pu rentrer quand même, ou l'accès au bâtiment était interdit ? **

\- **Je n'ai pas voulu jouer des coudes avec eux, du coup je suis passé par derrière. Lena m'a montré une fois par où passer, si la porte principale n'était pas accessible.**

\- **Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas qu'une Luthor ai des passages secret chez elle ? **Répliqua Alex, mais elle regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire quand elle reçu le poing droit de sa sœur dans l'épaule. Heureusement pour elle, cette fois-ci Kara n'avait pas utilisé sa force.

\- **Ce n'est pas un passage secret Alex ! C'est juste une issue de secours, elle ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur. L'ouverture de l'extérieur se fait grâce à un code que..**

\- **Laisse moi deviner, Lena te fait tellement confiance, qu'elle t'a donné le code d'accès de son immeuble. **La coupa Alex avec un clin d'œil. Mais le sourire qui s'étirait sur le visage de sa sœur jusqu'à présent, avait disparu.

\- **En tout cas, elle a plus confiance en moi, que moi en elle...** dit Kara avec un air triste.

\- **Arrête Kara, tu sais très bien pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit pour ta véritable identité. C'est une Luthor malgré tout et tu ne peux pas tout risquer pour ses beaux yeux. Tu ne voulais pas mettre tes amis en danger, ni même Eliza, elle, ou moi. Et Miss Luthor est assez intelligente pour le comprendre et ne pas t'en vouloir. Si Lena tient à toi, je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera, et au vu des regards qu'elle te lance à chaque fois, je suis sûr que tu trouvera la meilleure des manières pour te faire pardonner. **Répondit Alex en essayant de faire sourire sa sœur, cause perdue, elle allait devoir essayer la manière forte.

-** Je dois lui dire Alex, j'aurai dût lui dire la vérité depuis longtemps. Elle a été trahi par sa famille, ses amis, et maintenant, c'est moi qui lui ment. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. **Dit Kara sans même relever la fin de la phrase de sa sœur.

\- **Je le sais Kara, et elle aussi je suis sûr. **

\- **Ça fait 3 semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu... **Dit Kara en regardant vers le sol.

\- **Kara Zor-El Danvers, serais-tu en manque de Mademoiselle Lena Keiran Luthor ?!** Demanda Alex avec un grand sourire sur le visage, cette fois-ci Kara ne pouvait pas passer à coté du sous-entendu de sa sœur.

\- **Alex!** Répondit Kara en rougissant plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

\- **Bon alors, tu l'as vu ? Vous avez parlé ?** Questionna Alex, en étant fière d'avoir fait réagir sa sœur.

\- **Pas vraiment, quand je me suis dirigé vers l'arrière du bâtiment, dans une petite ruelle. La porte s'est ouverte d'un coup. Sur le coup de la surprise, je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis envolée.**

\- **Kara, tu es irrécupérable !** Murmura Alex.

\- **Je t'entends Alex ! En m'envolant, j'ai observé cette personne.**

\- **Tu espionne les gens toi maintenant.** Rigola Alex.

\- **Arrête de me couper Alex. Bref, c'était une femme pas très grande, baskets aux pieds**_ (___On rêve tous de voir Lena avec autres choses que ses talons, avouez ;-) non ? Je suis la seule ? Oups ^^___ )_,** jean noir, veste en laine et bonnet.**

\- **On doit rechercher cette personne ? Non, parce que vu les températures de ces derniers jours, on va avoir beaucoup de suspect.** Alex ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était obligée de taquiner sa sœur, ça lui permettait en quelques sortes d'oublier l'affaire sur laquelle ils étaient.

\- **C'était Lena ! J'ai reconnu cette veste, elle l'a porte parfois quand elle vient chez moi pour nos soirées films.**

\- **Vos soirées films, hein ?!** Lui répondit Alex avec un nouveau sourire sur le visage.

\- **Alex !** Répondit Kara, sa sœur était insupportable quand le sujet de conversation était la belle brune.

\- **Mademoiselle Talons hauts, costume et cheveux coiffés au millimètre près, qui sort dans la rue, à la vue de tous comme ça ? Soit elle est malade, soit elle voulait passée incognito. Chose que je pourrai comprendre vu que tu m'as dit que son immeuble était assiégé par un horde de zombies, **rigola Alex,** ah non pardon de journalistes. Ou alors elle manigance quelque chose.** Répondit Alex en reprenant son sérieux.

\- **Avec les disparitions des 2 dernières semaines, je me suis posé les mêmes questions que toi. Encore une fois j'ai douté d'elle, alors qu'au final, elle n'a rien fait de mal. **Dit Kara.

\- **Que veux tu dire ? **Demanda Alex en prenant sa posture de directrice.

\- **Elle s'est simplement rendu au parc, pour prendre l'air et réfléchir.**

-** Miss technologie aime la nature maintenant,** répondit Alex qui avait perdu tout son sérieux à l'annonce de sa sœur.

Lena Luthor n'était pas la responsable des disparitions, même si Alex gardait un petit doute en tête. Pourquoi avait-elle disparu dans son laboratoire autant de temps. Au moment, où les premières disparitions avaient été signalés, Alex se souvient de l'air inquiet sur le visage de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas vu Lena depuis plus d'une semaine, elle n'avait pas répondu à son dernier message, chose inhabituelle entre les deux amies. Kara s'était même rendu sur le lieux de travail de la brune, et elle n'avait pas pu la voir. Sa secrétaire lui avait dit que Lena travaillait sur un projet plutôt important. Le soir même, Kara avait appelé sa sœur pour la prévenir que Lena ne faisait pas partie des victime des enlèvements. La brune avait enfin répondu à son message en s'excusant, prétextant un travail très important.

\- **Tu ne connais pas Lena, tu sais.** Répondit Kara, légèrement agacé de la remarque de sa sœur.

\- **Pas autant que toi ça c'est sûr. Tu l'as connais bien.** Fit Alex avec un clin d'œil en direction de sa sœur.

\- **Ça sous-entend quoi ?** Demanda Kara, pas très sûr de comprendre ce que sa sœur voulait dire.

-** Tu le sais très bien.** Lui répondit Alex dans un grand sourire, réponse qui fit à nouveau rougir instantanément Kara. Alex ne manqua pas la réaction de sa sœur, et ne pu s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Kara quant à elle comprit qu'il allait peut-être être plus facile que prévu de parler de son plan à sa sœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire ici, une soirée entre sœur s'imposait.

_*** Flashback ***_

_**Un peu plus tôt ce jour là, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Kara se retrouvait à flotter dans les airs au dessus de la ville. L'air était plutôt frais en cette fin d'année. Elle n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Ses pensées étaient loin, très loin d'elle. **_

_**Kara repensait à la phrase que Lena avait rajouté à son mot, **« Le vert se perd dans le bleu »._

_**Pourquoi prendre la peine de répondre sur celui-ci alors qu'elle aurait pu lui envoyer un message directement. Avait-elle l'intention de passer chez la blonde ou de se rendre à Catco sur le lieu de travail de Kara pour lui laisser elle aussi un mot. La super avait un doute sur la deuxième partie de sa question, depuis les événements avec Lex Luthor et Red Daughter. Lena n'avait pas remit les pieds au journal, et elle avait même, sans en tenir Kara au courant, vendu Catco Worldwide Media à la CEO de Obsidian North, Andrea Rojas. **_

_**Kara ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Lena en ce moment, leur relation avait changé. Lena ne répondait pas immédiatement à ses messages comme à son habitude, Kara avait l'impression que Lena cherchait à s'éloigner d'elle. Elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis ces événements, Kara n'avait pas pu lui présenter ses condoléances en personne. Elle avait dût s'en tenir à un bouquet de fleurs avec un message qu'elle avait fait envoyer sur le lieu de travail de la brune. Elles qui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble avant, ne pouvant se passer l'une de l'autre. La présence de Lena à ses cotés manquait énormément à Kara, les longues soirées qu'elles passées ensemble, les déjeunés en tête à tête, qui soit dit en passant, étaient totalement professionnels. Enfin ça, c'était ce que Kara essayait de se convaincre. Elle savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments plus forts qu'ils n'auraient dût être pour Lena, mais elle devait les garder pour elle. Kara ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qu'elle avait en Lena, le lien qui existait entre elle était tellement plus important que ses propres sentiments. Mais la super ne sait pas pourquoi, le fait de ne pas voir Lena pendant 3 semaines l'avait fait réfléchir. Elle cachait deux choses à Lena, et les deux pouvaient tout briser entre elles. Elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle un jour ou l'autre, et ce jour allait arrivé plus vite que prévu. Faire comprendre à Lena ses sentiments était la première étape du plan de Kara. Si la brune acceptait ses confessions, si elle ne la fuyait pas et partageais les mêmes pensées qu'elle. Kara serait prête à tout lui dire, lui avouer qui elle était vraiment, d'où elle venait, lui raconter comment elle était arriver sur terre. Elle serait prête à lui faire entièrement confiance, même si c'était déjà le cas. Elle avait juste besoin d'être entièrement sûr que Lena ne trahirait jamais.**_

_**Elle n'avait jamais jugé Lena selon son nom de famille, les Luthor n'étaient pas très appréciés. Lex et les kryptonniens n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde, enfin avant c'était le cas. Kal-El ou plutôt Clark était le meilleur ami de Lex quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Quand le Super avait raconté à Kara son histoire avec le frère de Lena, la blonde avait eu l'impression de voir exactement la même relation qu'elle avait avec la CEO de L-Corp. Elle s'était alors jurée, que leur amitié ne finirait jamais comme celle de son cousin. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Lena, elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. A sa révélation, si Lena pointait une arme faite de kryptonnite sur elle, Kara ne bougerait pas, ça serait son destin. Kara espérer vraiment que ses sentiments soient réciproques, pour ne pas mourir des mains de Lena mais plutôt vivre grâce à elle et avec elle. **_

_**Depuis leur rencontre, le jour où son cousin et elle avaient débarqués dans le bureau de Lena, l'a pensent responsable du crash de la navette dans laquelle elle était supposée être. Kara savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Ce jour là, elle avait rencontré la femme la plus belle qu'elle n'ai jamais vu, son tailleur noir et son haut rouge assorti à son rouge à lèvres lui allaient tellement bien. Lèvres que Kara avait eu du mal à ne pas fixer d'envie. Lena l'avait touché en parlant de son adoption et de sa relation avec Lex. C'est le regard de la CEO qui avaient le plus attirés la blonde, ses yeux verts étaient magnifiques. Elle riait toute seule en y repensant, elle était tellement niaise, ses films romantiques lui montaient à la tête. Dès ce premier jour, Kara savait que Lena n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle croyait déjà en elle alors qu'elles venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. **_

_**Quand ils étaient revenu dans le bureau de Lena après la tentative de meurtre contre elle. Après avoir lu la une du magazine de Clark, le Daily Planet. Lena s'était levée pour se mettre devant son bureau, face aux deux journalistes. Elle avait alors interpellé Kara, en lui demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu son nom en haut de l'article. Kara se souvient encore le regard que lui avait lancé Lena, et de s'être retrouvé sans mots, à bredouiller une réponse. Lena l'avait prise de court avec son **« On le croirait pourtant, j'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions »**. Son regard avait croisé les yeux verts de la CEO, elle avait senti quelque chose dans son cœur, quelque chose de nouveau, d'inconnu. En un échange de regard, Lena lui avait donné la force de prendre sa vie en main, c'était en quelque sorte grâce à elle, si elle était devenue reporter pour Catco. De là, Kara avait tout fait pour devenir amie avec Lena, elle était incapable au début de leur relation professionnelle / amicale, d'expliquer pourquoi elle aimait tant passer du temps avec elle. Mais maintenant, elle le savait, c'était comme dans le pire de ses films à l'eau de rose. Dans ce bureau, ce jour là, son cœur s'était ouvert pour laisser une place à la brune devant elle, comme un coup de foudre, ou une âme sœur. Elle était tombé éperdument amoureuse de Lena Luthor depuis le premier jour et rien ni personne n'avait réussi à prendre sa place dans son cœur. Pas même Mon-El, il avait été comme un simple pansement pour Kara. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, qu'elle tenait à lui, au début ça avait marché. Mais quand il avait été obligé de quitter la terre, Kara avait comprit que rien ne pourrait prendre la place que Lena avait dans son cœur. Alors elle s'était servie de l'excuse du départ de Mon-El pour se laisser sombrer, elle n'arrivait pas à accepter que son cœur était destiner à la brune et que jamais elle ne pourrait être avec elle. **_

_**Mais la réponse que Lena avait écrite sur ce post-it, Kara en était sûr,**__** était un signe que Lena était rentrée dans son jeu. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Kara avait une chance, elle ne le savait pas mais elle ferait tout comme. **__**Elle devait mettre son plan à exécution avant le réveil de la brune, elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Kara en avait marre de prendre sur elle, de faire comme si de rien n'était, de n'être que la meilleure amie de Lena, elle voulait être plus que ça. C'était aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. **__**Elle devait trouver une manière pour séduire Lena, pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments et gagner son coeur.**_

_**\- **Lena Luthor, prépare toi à succomber au charme de la maison des El**, dit Kara en rigolant avant de quitter son poste d'observation. Un long voyage de l'autre coté de l'océan l'attendait, enfin pas si long que ça pour Supergirl.**_

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

Alex aimait voir la réaction de sa sœur à chaque fois que leur sujet de conversation tournait autour de la CEO de L-Corp. Elle la défendait tout le temps, Kara ne voyait pas la Luthor en elle mais seulement une jeune femme innocente. La directrice du DEO s'était méfiée au début de Lena, son nom de famille ne l'aidait pas du tout. Mais elle avait comprit assez rapidement que la brune avait une place importante dans la vie, et dans le cœur, de sa sœur. Cela faisait trois ans que Kara et Lena se connaissaient, Alex avait vite vu le jeu qui se développait entre elles. Elle se souviendra toujours du regard que la brune lui avait lancé la première fois qu'elle est venue rendre visite à Kara, un éclair de jalousie avait traversé ses yeux. Alex est sûr que si Lena avait eu les pouvoirs de Supergirl, elle aurait pu utiliser sa super vision pour la faire cuire sur place. Voir le sourire que donner Lena à sa sœur lui réchauffait le cœur, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire autant. Même quand Kara est sorti avec Mon-El, la blonde n'avait pas une si grande joie de vivre en elle. Alex était presque sûr que sa sœur était sortie avec le daxamite pour voir la réaction de Lena et la rendre jalouse. Quand Mon-El quitta la terre, Kara n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même mais Alex sait très bien que ce n'était pas par rapport à lui. Il n'était qu'une simple excuse pour qu'elle puisse cacher le fait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Alex pense que c'est à ce moment là que Kara a comprit ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Lena, elle s'est retrouvé seule face à ça. Alex, mieux que quiconque, peut la comprendre. Mais elle est quand même triste, que sa sœur ne soit jamais venue lui parlait. Elle ne s'est jamais ouverte sur ses sentiments, sur sa relation avec Lena. Elle voyait sa sœur souffrir tous les jours de cette relation ambiguë entre elles, et elle savait très bien que Kara n'était pas la seule à subir sans rien dire. « _Elles se sont bien trouvées ces deux là _» pensa Alex.

Après quelques minutes de silence entre les deux sœurs. Alex avait enfin réussi à se calmer et les joues de Kara avaient retrouvés une teinte un peu moins rosé.

-** Je l'ai suivi dans le parc, après avoir fait le tour du lac, elle s'est arrêté sur un banc.** Continua Kara son regard perdu devant elle.

\- **Si je ne te connaissait pas, je te prendrais pour une psychopathe, tu sais ?!** Dit Alex, essayant de faire rigoler sa sœur.

\- **J'ai essayé de lui parle, mais elle n'a même pas fait attention à ma présence et ne m'a pas répondu.** Dit tristement Kara fixant le sol à ses pieds, sans relever encore une fois ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire.

Alex prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras, la voir comme ça lui faisait de la peine. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Kara dans cet état. Leur étreinte fut de courte durée, un des agents du DEO interpella Alex.

\- **Supergirl, une nouvelle disparition a eu lieu dans le centre ville.** Dit-il.

Les deux sœurs se retournèrent vers les écrans, l'endroit de la disparition était indiqué sur l'écran central.

\- **Notre debriefing des événements de la veille va devoir être reporter Directrice Danvers.** **Je me rends sur place. J'onn, vous venez avec moi ?** Demanda Supergirl en se retournant vers l'ancien directeur du DEO sans attendre de réponse de sa sœur.

\- **Bien sur Supergirl,** lança t-il en regardant Kara.

Les récentes disparitions avaient obligé le Manhunter à revenir au DEO. Un de leurs amis avait disparu depuis plus d'une semaine, alors prêter main forte à Supergirl pour savoir ce qu'il se passait en ville, était évident pour lui.

\- **Avait vous des nouvelles Agent ?** Questionna t-il en regardant l'agent qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran devant lui.

\- **Je suis désolé Directeur, nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé sur sa disparition, ni même sur les autres d'ailleurs. Il n'y a aucune trace sur les lieux des disparitions.** Répondit-il sans même tourner la tête.

\- **Hé! C'est moi le Directeur ici.** S'exclama Alex.

\- **Je suis désolé Madame.** S'excusa l'agent.

\- **Ah, maintenant j'ai le droit à un Madame ! Vous êtes nouveau vous ici ?** Le questionna Alex en s'énervant.

-** Alex arrête, tout le monde est sur les nerfs en ce moment. C'est pas le moment pour que même le directeur du DEO craque.** Lui dit Kara, essayant de calmer sa sœur. Douze personnes avaient disparus et ils n'avaient aucune piste, où était passés ces gens. Parmi elles, il y avait un ami à eux.

\- **Reprenez votre travail !** Intervenu J'onn, en s'adressant à tous les agents, qui s'étaient arrêtés de bouger, quand la Directrice du DEO avait monté le ton en-vers cet agent.

\- **Allez là bas et s'il vous plaît, trouvez une piste.** Dit Alex en suppliant Kara et J'onn.

Supergirl et J'onn se dirigèrent vers le balcon du DEO, suivit de près par Alex. Kara se retourna vers sa sœur, lui dit en lançant un léger sourire **« Soirée entre sœur ce soir »**. Alex acquiesça de la tête à la requête de sa sœur, elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de se retrouver et de parler. Les deux super héros décolèrent en direction du ciel de National City. Kara lança malgré elle, un regard en direction de l'appartement de la brune qui hantait ses pensées. Elle se demanda si elle était réveillé. Elle aurait pu utiliser sa vision thermique pour le savoir mais Kara se rappela qu'elle avait déjà empiété dans l'espace personnelle de Lena peut de temps avant d'arriver au DEO. Elle rigola intérieurement de son acte, si sa sœur l'apprenait, elle se moquerai d'elle pendant un long moment.

...

...

…

Dans un appartement pas très loin du DEO.

Lena ouvrit lentement ses yeux, les rayons du soleil l'éblouissaient pendant quelques secondes. Elle essaya de couvrir son visage à l'aide de ses mains, mais contre toute attente seul son bras gauche bougea, l'autre étant bloqué par un poids. Lena tourna la tête vers sa droite et fut surprise de voir le corps d'une blonde nue collé contre elle.

* * *

Pas taper! Pas taper! ;-)

Promis c'est pas moi dans le lit de Lena, je suis même pas blonde ^^

La suite le week-end prochain, bonne semaine à tous et toutes.


End file.
